Don't Diss the Pants
by Bam Bam and Sookface
Summary: After throwing an insult about Tala's appearance, Bryan finds himself in the middle of a dance off with Tala. Warning, everyone will be there.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Don't Diss the Pants

**Summary**

After throwing an insult about Tala's appearance, Bryan finds himself in the middle of a dance off with Tala. Warning, everyone will be there.

**Authors**

Chocolatexloverx16 and AquilaTempestas

**Just a Small Note...**

Due to the success of the first one shot, we decided to go ahead and write another one, this time about dancing. This time around, we attempted to do the impossible: use all bladers in a crazy multi-chapted fic that will leave you extremely confused. The result is below. Read at your own risk.

.

**Chapter One: Your Sparkly Pants Are Going Down Bro**

The Blitzkrieg Boys were seated around the breakfast table enjoying their bacon and eggs and cereal. Spencer was currently engrossed in the newspaper and didn't pay attention to his friends. This wasn't a good idea. It was important to keep an eye on his younger, immature teammates. Bryan stabbed his egg and ate it then glanced at Tala's plate. Tala had a larger egg. That wasn't fair. Bryan pouted. "Spencer! Tala has a bigger egg than me!" he complained.

Spencer looked over the top of his newspaper and frowned. He really didn't care. It was just an egg. "It's just an egg Bryan." He fought the urge to roll his eyes and say, 'jeez!'

Bryan glared at Spencer. "But his egg is bigger! That's not fair! I'm bigger than Tala, I should have the bigger egg!" Bryan protested, waving his knife around wildly in the air.

Spencer leaned across the table. "Would you put that thing down? You'll poke someone's eye out!" Spencer snapped, grabbing Bryan's arm. Bryan was such a child; he couldn't believe Bryan could be such an annoyance.

Bryan muttered something that sounded like, 'eat shit fuckwit,' under his breath, but remained silent. He continued to glare at Tala's egg before grabbing his knife, jumping across the table and stealing his egg. "Ha ha, I have your egg!" Bryan teased, waving the egg around.

Tala gasped. It had happened so quickly he didn't have time to react. "Give me back my egg!" he shouted. Bryan shook his head, took a bite and smirked. There was only one thing Tala could do. Cry. Tala's eyes became blurry and tears started to trickle down his pallid cheeks. "SPENCER!" he bawled, turning his attention on the big, burly blader. "BRYAN STOLE MY EGG!" he cried.

Bryan turned his nose up in disgust. "Grow some balls, you big baby," he sneered. Kai gasped and hid his face behind the cereal box. Things were about to get nasty and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of a food fight. "I mean, look at your clothes!" Bryan started. "They are disgusting!" he said, pointing at Tala's tight pants.

Tala's mouth dropped open. "No you didn't!" Kai's eyes widened with fear and he giggled nervously. Bryan had just insulted Tala's precious pants. Hell was about to break loose. Kai sunk low in his chair and popped head over the cereal box. Spencer sighed. Kai was such a moron.

Bryan smirked again. "Oh hells yeah I did. Those pants suck! I mean, where did you get them from? The little kids' store?" he teased. The local kids store sold disco pants.

Tala frowned. "You're just jealous because my pants are sparkly!" Tala shouted, deeply hurt by nasty Bryan.

Bryan grinned. "Sparkly? Are you gay Tala? I mean, come on what straight self-respecting male would wear sparkly DISCO pants?" He threw his head back and laughed.

Kai giggled then started coughing madly. He had choked on a cornflake. That would teach him not to laugh while eating cornflakes. Ian pointed and laughed at Kai then he turned his salsa music back on and commenced eating. "I challenge you to a dance off, Bryan!" Tala yelled, pointing his finger at Bryan.

Just at this precise moment, Boris entered the room. "What's all this commotion about?"

"Bryan insulted my pants!"

"Tala challenged me to a dance off!"

Boris secretly grinned to himself. He hoped Bryan would win. He didn't pay for Bryan's secret dancing lessons for nothing. "A fantastic idea! I shall send an invitation to every blader then."

"Can I dance to?" Kai asked cutely, peering behind the cereal box. "I wanna do the hoedown." He secretly wanted to impress Ming Ming. For some odd reason, Ming Ming seemed interested in nerdy little Kenny. His hoedown dancing would impress her. It had to.

"Then it's official. We shall have a dance off at the BBA Hall," Boris announced, turning his back and walking down the hall.

"It's on Tala, and you're going down," Bryan threatened. "You and you're sparkly pants are gonna lose."

Tala stuck out his tongue. "Yeah right, I'm gonna send you running for the hills with my dance moves."

Kai rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Tension!" he said, his eyes darting back and forth from Tala and Bryan. Spencer rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this. How did he get himself into such things? Ian looked excited and smiled happily. He loved watching his friends dance. Spencer rolled his eyes. Of course Ian would be happy. He found everything amusing. He shook his head sadly. The poor fool.

Bryan pointed at Tala. "You're going down bro."

Tala glared. "I'm not your bro."

Kai gasped. How could Tala be so mean? "Tala!"

Bryan bit back the urge to cry. "You're going to lose for that Tala! I swear it!" he added, making some silent vow. The others looked on in silence, waiting for Bryan to finish pledging himself to some unseen force. "Let's go."

.

AquilaTempestas: And after several weeks, here is the first part to the epic, 'Don't Diss the Pants!'. This was originally meant to be a one shot, but we both realized we had too much material for a one shot. Read and review : )

Chocolatexloverx16: Hey, sorry it was later than anticipated... .; I'll take blame for that lol, but I hope it's good and that you'll love the rest too when it comes! ^-^


End file.
